


The Devil Wears Armani

by Chromic7sky



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Gen, I hope you guys enjoy it, Inspired by trampoline song, ayyyyyy, big company drama, probably there's smut, uni crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromic7sky/pseuds/Chromic7sky
Summary: When it comes to fashion industry, Rachel Roth decided to use an alias, Raven as her identity as she wanted to have private life from being find out by snobby reporter and paparazzi.Until one day, someone she knew during her university studies time came back and try to black mail her and guess who? the heir of Wayne Enterprise, Damian Wayne which she also knew that he has his little secret. Both of them end up making a deal but the question is what is his motive in doing that?
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Karen Beecher & Koriand'r & Raven (DCU), Koriand'r & Raven (DCU), Maya Ducard & Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard/Colin Wilkes, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. The deal

"You want to what?!" Raven in rage as she smashed both of her hands on the meeting table in front of a young man who smirked as he crossed his arms.

Raven stared at the paper that says that Wayne Enterprise propose to merge with her small company which in return, Raven will get her share too. Her company, AMZ were still a baby but has made the world turn their heads towards her authentic and classy clothline design.

" I said, I want to 'merge' both of our company so that we could work together." He stared at her, blank face.

Now it was Raven's turn to cross her arm. This guy is unbelievable. Just because he got into the same class with her, which to be precise, a fashion drawing class doesn't mean he has to do this kind of blackmail to keep her mouth shut.

"So tell me, Mr Wayne." She glared at him.  
"What do you want exactly from this humble small company?"Raven glared at him as she study him, try to intimidate him.

"As I was saying, miss Roth." He leaned to her with dangerous smirk on his face. "I want our company to merge. Not only for the benefit of my company but yours too." He glared under his thick lashes. 

"Why with such a sudden decision, Mr. Wayne? I mean Wayne Enterprise is an empire! I thought there were suppose to be boar-" 

"I am the head of board directors and we unanimously agreed for this decision." Damian cut of her words as he cross his arm on his chest as he straighten his back.

Raven chewed her lips. Why...why did he wanted to do this merge thingy. "What if I refuse?" Raven put on her game face.

"It will a great loss for your 'creation' besides..." He put his chin onto his propped arm as his brilliant emerald eyes stared at her, as if he memorize her shapes, her colors skin, her hues. " I won't be able to have a chance working together with you." He talk it smoothly.

Either because of his intense smoldering gaze or his voice, it seems to have an effect on her. Makes her feel melt, giddy and as if there's butterfly in her stomach. Raven mentally remind herself to keep cool and calm because she don't want to show her weakness in front that man in neat black suit .

After a few moment silence, Damian decided something quite unusual. A deal. A devil's deal. "How about we make a deal." His eyebrow arched.

"A deal?" Raven whispered. She has to be careful. As she's climbing the fame in the world of fashion, many designer and sponsorship were trying to offer her some contract but Raven decided not to as she wanted to be indipendent. 

She doesn't want to be tied with any big company that give her fame as based on their big reputation. She wanted to prove to the world that she can stand with both of her feet holding AMZ on her shoulder pridefully.

But it seems that this man, Damian Wayne are persistent about her joining their company, plus, with typical Wayne's stubborness, Raven can't understand his motive behind all this persuasion.

"What kind of deal?" Raven curious about this forbidden bargain. "And what makes you think I would agree to have a deal with you?" Raven's eyebrows furrowed and almost meet each other. 

Damian scoffed as he leaned closer to her. " I know your dirty little secret." He smiled.

"Dirty secret?" Raven try to process her thought. "I have nothing to hide, Damian Wayne." She sneered at him.

"Oh? Well then." He pulled away and put his hand inside his blazer reveal an A5 size booklet with purplish leather book.

Raven with her eyes wide open as she saw it. She thought she lost it forever during the graduation day. " How...the HELL you have that book?!" She was enraged as she stood up from her chair.

"You were CARELESS, Roth." His lips pressed into a thin line.

Raven were shaking. Oh dear. There's so much thing inside that 'holy' book. Her inspiration, her motivation, her DESIRE and that is

THE MAN in front of her.

"You have exquisite style from the sketch I see." Damian simply flip the pages IN FRONT of HER. "And I'm quite interested with this suit design." He pointed at one page after he flipping through the pages that has the sketches of his face, his profile, his pose, and certainly there is a full body of him without clothes but it's unclear as it were just aimless doodling.

Raven suck her breath as she tried to calm her chaotic emotion lies within. " You WERE black mailing me." She press her lips.

"I AM making a DEAL." his sharp stare penetrate her very being.

"Alright then." Raven closed her eyes and sighed. " What's the deal?"

He smirked.


	2. The talk show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is getting on her nerve, how dare he mention it on the talk shows?!

Raven now slump on her table after she having that meeting with that man yesterday.

She sighed and lightly but her forehead on her desk because of her past mistake which is leaving THAT book which is now in the hand of the man whom become her subject in that forbidden journal. 

\---------

" Design me a suit for next Wayne Gala but in return, you have to be there and wear the DRESS."

"Dress? Or course. I will-"

"But not your design." Damian cut off her words.

She gasped. "What do you mean not my design? I'm -" 

"I KNOW but this is the best part." He evil smirk lingers on his lips.

" Best part?" Raven knitted her eyebrows together as she heard his condition.

" Designer Raven aka Rachel Roth will be wearing MY dress design for this big event." He smug. He SMUG! 

Raven almost lost her mind with irritation start to flood in her vein. " And if I refuse?!" Her usual cool tone start to lose its composure, slightly raise an octave.

He smiled and show her forbidden book in front of her. "This will be in my possession."

"Keep it then." She cross her arm. 

Then he lift a finger as a sign he haven't finished his word. "Perhaps people might be delighted to find these drawing that has your infamous signature leak on the internet." He continued.

"You wouldn't dare!" her face grown paler.

"I DO."

\--------

Remembering that incident yesterday almost drain out her physically and mentally. That man who become her muse or her SIN for her little fantasy booklet appear in front of her, in flesh and bone and strike a bargain.

The clock shows it's 8 o clock at night and it late. She sighed in defeat as she start to tidy her things. 

Why now? Her mind wonders. Why now he would black mail her? Was it because she start to get attention and now he's chasing her? 

She scoffed, typical rich people.

Before she reached home, she went to the local bakery to pick some savory pastries for her light dinner. 

As She wait for her order, she saw the flat screen TV at corner showing the famous celebrity host, Jimmy Donovan interview one of the heir from the big industry at the East Coast.

Interested, she walked nearer to table and sit as her watch the show then as they reveal their guest turns out to be Damian Wayne which made she almost lose control NOT to throw the stool nearby toward the screen.

*_*_*_*_*  
"So I heard that you've just back from the overseas after you've complete your study, Mr. Wayne?" Jimmy tries to dig up from Wayne's blood son who become their attention currently.

" True. I just back from Middle east doing humanitarian mission under Wayne Enterprise's community project.." Damian cross his leg as he answer the question.

"May I know who is the lucky woman that stole Bruce Wayne's heart that made him to have a secret love child with?" 

"That's is ... how am I suppose to say..." The young heir rub his chin with his finger. " None of your concern and you are not allowed to know about it." He gives out spicy comment.

"Wow, snarky." Jimmy laughed. "Anyway, since you're back in Gotham, would you take over your father's company?" 

"Depends. Besides, this would be my first time to manage Wayne Gala this year." Damian casually sit on the couch. 

"The Gala! Any celebrities who will be attend this event?" Jimmy anticipated with Gotham's most infamous and elite party that known as charity raise event which held once in every year.

"I think you all probably recognise ..." He paused. "Raven?"

His word made everyone on the the studio gasped and cheers including Jimmy himself! "The rising star designer Raven?!" As the other co-star shout at the back.

"Yes." He calmly answer it. " She will be there." He smirk then rest his chin on his propped arm at the back cushion of the couch.

"I can't believe it! We gonna see Raven live during Wayne's Gala!!" Jimmy raised his voice in excitement as the whole studio applause with excitement with the news.  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
Raven's face getting paler as she look at the live show. Damian just announced she will be there at the Gala, wearing a design dress that wasn't hers.

Besides, Raven tried to keep her face a secret from the media to prevent the paparazzi chasing her down the street stealing photos from her. It's like having no privacy and Raven is a very private person.

She remembers by the time when the announcer declare her as the winner of Fashion Award, Kory and Karen who were her model showcasing her clothline suggest her to wear hooded capes as they know their fellow designer has awfully stage fright and by wearing that, she could conceal herself from the flashes of cameras and slightly saturated down the sound of applause.

By then, Rachel Roth are known as Raven due to the shape of the cloak she wear at that time.

After she heard Damian announce that she will be there at the Gala, she get shivered. She wanted to backed down the deal but at the same time, her pride told her not to because she is a professional therefore a bit of challenge should be easier just like how she manage to release Lenore collection in Winter season which is harder to get attention but due to her convenience, aethethic unique and recognizable design for the winter wear, that collection sold almost all around the world, even it has been purchase in larger amount by anonymous in Middle east. 

Wait... Middle east? Was it coincidence? Raven shooked her head then sighed because there is no such things as coincidence happens.

The waiter called up her name as her order are ready. She walked back to her apartment which is only a few blocks after the local bakery.

As she walked down the hallway she saw something on her doorstep. An envelope. A Very grandish design envelope on her doorstep. 

She swallowed. He is serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She accidentally called him 🙈

Raven wake up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. A nightmare where her company suffer lost and the media accusing her for stealing design from other designer.

She put her hand on her chest as she tried calm down her increasing heartbeat. She sighed as her pulse return to normal. She thought, the causes of nightmare probably because of pressure from her work and social media. 

As she lightly presses her forehead, her eyes caught up the card on the night stand. She narrowed her eyes and slowly lift her finger as she reached out that invitation she received at her doorstep.

She read again the content on that fancy paper. 

'Greeting, Ms. Raven.

We, the Wayne Enterprise are proudly to invite you to our Annual 50th Gala. Our main purpose is to increase charity fund for our community project as we collaborate with Leviathan Industry to provide supplies food and shelters to the orphans, refugees and other people who need it.

The following details about the Gala are below and we are hoping Ms. to come and enliven the event. 

Venue: Grand Hilton Hotel, Gotham.  
Date: 25th of August  
Time: 1900 - 2300  
Theme: Black and Gold

The most important key that's happening during 50th annual Gala are Charity auction, performance from the Wayne orphanage and an enclosed fashion clothline showcase by mysterious Rook.

contact : 555 - 04XXX ( Mr. Wayne)for RSVP or inquiry '

"RSVP?" Raven mumbled as she looked at the card. She hummed as she looked at it. What if she call and tell him that she couldn't go? It would be easy right?

But she need excuse like very gravely sick that she couldn't make it to the gala. Besides, gala is in 1 month away.

By that she could of course forget the deal which she HAS to accept. Or not. She facepalmed real hard. 

With her finger start to pushed the numbers on the phone according to the number on the card. She paused. Should...should she call him? 

In the mist of making decision somehow the phone slip, her hands accidentally press the call button and fell on her bed.

"Oh, shit." She curses as the voice were on the line.

"Hello?" A deep voice she heard at the speaker. Oh, shit. He answer the call.

With shaky hands, she slowly pick up her phone and about to end it, he speaks.

"Why are you calling me at 3 am, Rachel Roth?" 

Her hand were froze. Should she answer it or not?

"I know you're still there." 

She closed her eyes, swallowed. " It was accident! And you're still up at this hour?" Raven wonder why he's still awake it this wee hour.

"I'm a night bird. Is this a booty call?" Damian teasing her.

"B..booty? No!!" Raven quickly denied it.

" So, you want me to come over or we just do it on the phone?" 

"What do you mean by that?!" Blushed start to creep on her face and to her ears. 

"You know, both of us are adult. I'm sure you know what I mean." Damian smirk behind the phone.

Raven let out annoyed sound which makes him chuckled. "Look, it was an accident and I should be apologies for calling you early in the morning." 

"I won't accept apologies on the phone."

"What?"

"Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless I come over to your home..." Then his voice start to turn into low whisper.

"That's a NO." Raven quickly dismissed. "Look, since you were EXCITED enough for me to design your suit, I'll see you tomorrow at your office."

"Oh? You decided to come at me?" Damian teasing her again.

" Don't get me wrong." Raven grumbled. " I need to measure you."

"Oh, kinky." He purred.

"Stop it! I'm serious!" Raven try to keep professional in her field. Is he drunk of something?

"Fine, fine." He sighed but she could hear content in his voice. "Besides, I can't wait to see you in that dress that I've made especially for you." 

"But...but you don't have my measuring." Raven opposed because seriously it's been 3 years since the last time they met and probably the measurement he took from her during the classes might have changed.

"I've estimate it correctly from our last meeting." 

"Correctly or not, you'd better take it after I'm taking your measurement." Raven pressured for that process.

She doesn't want to end up becoming an embarrassment during the gala as she remember one of the team got an F because of mis measurement leaving their model half naked with bare ass presented to the examiner.

"Of course, if you LET me." 

"Let's us focus on designing both of our clothes." Raven keep her voice cool trying not be affected by Damian's flirting words. 

"Both of "Anything you wanted to add for the suit?"

"Yes. You beside me." 

"Raven sharply inhaled as she try contained her anger. "If you could why not you just velcro-ing us?" She saying it sarcastically.

"You just give me an idea." Seems like Damian just get an epiphany.

"Nope. No. You heard nothing." Raven panicked. "Forget what I said before!" 

"You just gave me an idea, how could I forget?" He chuckled. "It's getting late, I'm looking forward meeting you at the office." 

"Uhh.."

"Don't worry, I'll cancel all my meeting tomorrow and LOCK the door."

"Lock the door? Is that nessessary?" Raven getting puzzled.

"I don't want any kind of disturbance when I'm WITH you." Raven could feel him smirking behind his phone. 

Raven now thinking about clap back what he said. "If you thinking of doing weird things that time, I have thousand needles to stab you." She huffed.

"Perhaps you'll feel it if I stab you with mine?" He teased back and that made Raven flushed and quickly shut the call.

She throw her phone on the floor , quickly pulled the blanket up to her head. What is happening?

All these time she thought he would be a serious and stubbirn just like back in those days but it's seems otherwise. Was it because of different hour call? Or maybe he was drunk? She shake her head.

\-------

After she hung up the call, Damian smirk at her reaction as he stare to his phone screen. He put it down besides a drawing. 

A dress design drawing he does for Raven with the title, Scheherazad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only there is a way to add the picture in this 😫


	4. The son between empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seems not what he's seems.

Damian are now at Gotham after he spend 3 years at Middle East doing community project and also visiting his mother at Nanda Prabat. 

His grandfather died when he was 10 years old and this is a catalyst event where Talia went to Bruce Wayne to break a news and bring Damian to his 'unaware-of-his-existence' father.

Bruce were quite shock as he found out about his biological son especially with Talia Al ghul who is the daughter of the head of Leviathan industries in Middle East.

It started when both empire decided to do Gala together as both of them coorperate in doing their community project to help fellow refugee of war in middle East and provide them some food supplies and others for their survival.

Both Bruce and Talia during that time shared their story about their past, their destiny to shoulder the burden for their empire and of course their collaboration project to the very detail which end up in the luxurious bedroom in expensive suite.

Bruce of course thought it was just a one night stand until 10 years later, Talia came to his house, and bought a son to him.

He was reluctant and curious on why in the world Talia would kept Damian as a secret for 10 years without letting him know.

What Damian knew that is Talia doesn't want media knew about this or else, everything will be in jeopardise. Both her and Bruce's empire.

Exposing himself as Bruce love child has put him in difficulties because of snobby talk show host and paparazzi but eventually as years goes by, It become lesser and lesser to the point where Damian get use to it.

However he is very cautious in releasing the statement as the media are like hungry wolves with their need latest gossip at any any topic to quench their curiousity towards the Wayne family.

Bruce at first having doubt about him when they first meet as Damian inspect and study his father with his company like a grown up auditor although he's a kid at that time.

His father only shook his head due to Damian's arrogance of an Al ghul who is proud of his heritage and Bruce simply blame Damian's grandfather influence upon his son.

However, as Damian spend his time with his new family on paternal side, Damian start to learn how to bond with his other brothers and sisters that has been adopted by his father. 

They were sometimes a pain in his ass but also the best supportive people when trouble come in their way.

Bruce wishes Damian to be the head of board directors for Wayne Enterprise as soon as he finished his studies in MBA but Damian has a secret. He took fashion drawing class to add up his credit in his acedemic and of course, his passion which the only thing Bruce didn't know.

His mother knows about this and advice him to focus on what's important. Damian knew about it but that doesn't mean he has to abandon things he loves to do. 

From his passion of doing art, he met Maya, Collin and Jon. Four of them become fast friends and thus forming a group as they studies in the same school and universities. Maya and Collin are one year senior than Damian while Jon is one year younger than him.

As they on the same University, four of them take different path on their courses. Maya take science computer, Collin takes on psychology, Jon takes on journalism because his parents were journalist while Damian takes on MBA like his father wanted to. 

Three of them totally support him on taking fashion drawing as his extra credit. Maya jokingly ask Damian to design her a wedding dress if she get married which only received rolled eyes from him.

The class he was taking has 23 people and Damian prayed hopefully no one notice him, a Wayne successor taking an art class.

As he attend the class, he tried to use different alias if people try to address him, he went by ROOK.

He made quite a few friend in his class whenever they had team project assigned by their lecturer. 

That's when he meet Rachel Roth. A quiet and shy girl who has a unique talent and ideas. They did talk, hang out due to assignment project and often found her scribbling in her purple small book which made him curious about it.

It was the final day and everyone in the class were anticipated as they all pass their runways and final year project which they have submitted to their lecturer and supervisor.

Team Damian and Rachel have the highest mark and got praise by the famous fashion designer, William Aki from Japan as their project said to have promising and will be a new trending in mega fashion industry.

"Rook!! We've done it!! We have made Mr William notice us!" Rachel squeal as she unintentionally hug Damian which made him slightly stuttered and a thin shade of red appear on his ears.

During the Graduation Day, Damian got an email saying that his father wanted him to go to Middle East to be representative on behalf of Wayne Enterprise for the Community project as they collaborate for humanitarian awareness. That means, Damian has the chance to see his mother back.

Before he left the university he tried to find Rachel to wanted tell her about his sudden departure but it seems he hasn't found her to no avail. As he linger in the lecture hall he found the familiar book. Her secret book. 

Perhaps when he goes back from Middle East he might give it back to her and by that maybe ask her OUT since they have some sort of history happens during final year project event.

Damian sighed as he's on flight from Gotham to Khandaq. That little purple book end up in his backpack and he thought that as soon as he reached his mother place, he might wanted to take a peek inside the book and probably the only thing he remember about Rachel.


	5. Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the flirt in message and Reminiscing the ol days~

She look at the digital clock besides her, It's 7.30am. She sighed as she put her feet on the floor for a moment then raised from her bed. A couple of stretching her arm then she went to her bathroom for morning shower.

Her phone buzzing as soon as she comes out from that room. Quickly she reached at saw a text message from the unknown number. Her mind racing guessing who is it sending her message at this hour.

As she open it, her eyes wide open as she read it.

"Can't wait to meet you at the office.

-D.W"

She gasped as she close her mouth with her hand. What did she discuss yesterday? She kinda lost a bit.

Then came in another message from the same number.

"Don't forget to bring your measuring tools unless you're thinking of something else as you come to my office.

-D.W" 

Her head are now in wake up mode as she read the message. Now she's remember that they were having conversation about taking measurement. She exhaled as she try to cool down, trying to ignore his cryptic flirtation words.

Quickly she get ready for her tools and her clothes. As she gone out, she lock the door and went down the hall.

As soon as she's out of the building, she type Wayne's Enterprise building on Seeking Map app. The building shows to be in 3 kilometres away from her apartment. She hummed then walked towards there.

As she's on pendestrian walk, she called the office telling her assistant that she will be late to her office as she seen her client first for measurement. Her assistant noted and will inform to who ever wants to meet her this morning.

As soon as she reached the main entrance of Wayne Enterprise building she goes toward the enquiry counter in the middle of ground floor.

"Hi, good morning. I'm Rachel Roth from the AMZ and I came to meet Mr. Damian Wayne." Raven stated her intention.

"Ah, I'm sorry miss, it seems Mr Wayne doesn't want any- " before the staff behind the desk proceed her word comes a girl with at the counter and greet Raven.

"You must me Rachel Roth right? I'm Sara, Mr Wayne's Assistant. I came here to fetch you as soon as you came here. Please do follow me."

"Oh, uh...Thank you, Sara..." Raven blinked her eyes as she answered her. Then, she follow the assistant towards the elevator that went to the top floor of the building.

As soon as they reached the hallway, Sara open the door that situated at the end of hallway. As they went in, Raven almost got her jaw dropped. 

As she sees, its a very very huge office with the ceiling as high as the sky. The windows that filled half the walls shows the entire Gotham as if this office serve its protector who could see the sight it's every city and there he is, Damian at the desk who's looking through document.

"I see you have found miss Rachel, Sara." He spoke but his eyes were still on the document. 

"Found her at the reception counter as soon as I went to the ground floor, Mr Wayne. " Sara reported to him. 

"Good. You can leave now...and please lock the door. I don't want any sort of disturbance happen during this meeting." He glared at both of them which send Raven shiver down to her spine but Raven try keep her face calm.

Sara nodded and left, leaving both of them alone as soon as the sound of the door closed echoing the room.

Raven swallowed as Damian set his eyes on her.

"Please, have a seat." Damian gesture her to a chair in front of his desk. Raven carefully walked towards the desk, set the measurement tools on the table and sit.

Damian laid back on his chair as his eyes stare at Raven with a small tug on his lips. "I thought you lost finding my office?"

Somehow that remark makes her irritate. " Well, good things is your office are easily located so I have no problem to find it." She cross her arm.

He chuckled and shooked his head then he leaned towards his desk, nearer to her. "By the way, have you gone breakfast yet?" He leaned on his hand propped on the desk.

Before she answer her stomach grumbling. Well, that embarrassment. She could say no, because its obvious. "Uh...well...." She tried to avoid his eyes.

"Perhaps we move to this corner then." Damian raise from his desk and walk towards a place that has several couch, a kitchen table, microwave, toaster, a refrigerator, practically there's a kitchen in the office!

Raven tried not show her jaw dropped as she looked at organise of the mini kitchen. It has bread, cereal, tea, coffee, energy bars, frozen pizza, and others. 

Of a second glance, she thought she does see small bar of wine and booze at the corner. 

"You have booze in here?"

Damian looked at her searching for answer. "Why'd you ask?"

Raven just point the bar to her left. 

He chuckled. "You want some drink?" 

"In the morning?" Raven making sour face.

"I won't judge you." He side eyes at her as he prepare some toast, peanut and jam.

Raven eyebrow furrowed. "You want to make me drunk?" She tilted her head, throwing irritated look towards him.

"Do I need to?" He smirked as he cut the toasted sandwich in half and stack it on the plate.

"No!" She exclaimed followed by his laughter. 

"How are you going to survive in Gala? Guess I have to keep watch all the time. " He said between chuckled. 

" I'll just request water then." She huffed. " I'm a healthy conscious person." 

After he stack up about 5 set of toast sandwich, he stared at her. "Says the person who skip her breakfast." He put the plate in front of her. Raven statled then she look at him.

"Now eat it before it's cold." Damian goes to the sink, washing his hand as the coffee maker has done prepared coffee.

He pour the beverage into two mugs then place one in front of her.

"Ah, thank you." Raven sheepishly accept it. There's tint of blush across on her face as she nibbled her bread.

Damian with a small tug at the corner of his lips, he reached out a slice of toasted sandwich and take a bite.

"It's been a while we haven't breakfast together."


	6. The breakfast club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student life is hard. 😫

Raven stop munching after he said that. Her mind plays the memory back when she was in university. 

*-*-*-*-*  
It was final project class and she almost use up all her allowance to buy supplies for her and Damian's fashion runeay project.

Raven sitting at the student square alone at the table concentrate on designing a clothes inspired by Eastern element. Her mind start to get fuzzy and she felt sour in her mouth. It's been 2 days she skip her meal and barely have a real one.

She sighed then stare at the drawing hoping the theme Kintsugi, which she and Damian were thinking, might charm the greastest designer from Japan, Mr. William Aki.

Kintsugi is one of the technique to recover the broken things by filling the cracks with gold dust and resin thus makes them look more valuable and eye catching. Looking from philosophical view, it means embrace the imperfection.

She slowly regulate her breath then from her water bottle, hoping it could fill up her stomach, but only to make it worse. She was thinking of buying some cheap bread after she discuss with Damian about the following project.

As she looking through her secret sketch book to keep her mind off from hunger, she heard someone calling her.

"Raven?"

She jolted and found Damian now sitting in front of her. Quickly she closed the book and put it in her bag. "I thought you didn't make it." She smiled as she cover her nervousness and almost got busted by her muse. 

"I was stopping by the bakery to get some pastries for breakfast." Damian open his bag. "I thought you might want one." He put several of sweet and savoury buns on the table.

"What do mean one? I see plenty." Raven try to control her mouth from drooling over.

"I was kidding. Here, have some of it." He pushed the packets towards her.

"B-but you don't have too. I..." Then her stomach grumbling which makes both of them silent for a while.

Raven must be embarrassed with the noise. Truly she doesn't want a burden to any people and she wanted to prove that she can be indipendent person.

Damian on the otherhand raised his eyebrow as he heard the noise. "You were hungry." He comment it, bluntly which makes Raven pressed her lips into a thin line.

She tried to think of something but another growl from her stomach makes her hard to form excuses in her head. "I am hungry." She sighed and admit in defeat.

"Eat the bread, ROTH." His voice demanding or was it she heard it wrong?

Still clueless about what's going on she just "Huh?" to Damian's serious face.

His tongues clicked as he irritates with her attitude, he grab a pack of sandwich, open it and dive it to her mouth.

Raven were shocked because it happen so fast and she was unprepared. Now, there's sandwich in her mouth.

Raven take her time to chew and swallowed the bread then she looked at cross armed Damian. "Why are you being nice to me?" 

"Judging from your selflessness and how you look right now, I was trying to help. " Damian stared at her. " You are starving." He sighed. 

"Ah..." She rubbed the back of her neck. " Sorry If I'm going overboard. I was kind of wanted to get this project done and perhaps..make Mr William to notice our product outcome." 

"We are on the right track." Damian sighed. " There's nothing you need to worry about." 

"But to get the gold-"

"You will get enough supplies for the gold dust and gold thread ." Damian look up his phone and start to press the button. "It has been settled." He put his phone inside his pocket.

" Look, both of us are only students with limited allowance, Rook. I mean, you've already spend on that high quality black cloth material." Raven reminding him about the situation.

"Well, we need to cut certain budget to make this final product match with the theme, also, looks exclusive." Damian spit out his knowledge about money management strategies.

"Oh?" 

"Like models, I think its better to be both of us." 

"Me? M-model? Are kidding me?" Raven in denial.

"I CAN'T see why are you disagree with me." Damian's eyes tracing her from up and down then back to her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven narrow her eyes as she bite the sandwich.

He sighed." We could just wear the design ourselves so that we could minimize our budget in finding people to become our model."

"We actually could find volunteer..." 

"In this almost one month deadline? No." His eyebrow furrowed. He crossed his arm on the table then stared at her.

Raven, who has finish her sandwich, closed her eyes, raising both of her handsslightly to pacify the situation. " Fine.... Both us become model then. We need to get measurement accurately or else the dress and suit won't be fitting perfectly." She sighed.

Damian smirked as he nodded.

*-*-*-*-*-*  
Raven jolted as she heard her name being called. "Uh...what?"

"I said..." Damian put down his coffee then lean towards her. " When the dress is complete, would you prefer to be send to you or come to my studio to try it out?" 

Raven's brain still fuzzy to understand the question. "Somewhere between that." Which made Damian confused.

"So, you're going to my studio then?" As he drink his coffee.

"Wait, what?" Raven as if snapped out from from daydream.

"Going to my studio? I thought it would much easier as we could go to Wayne's Gala by there." 

"Wait." Raven raised her hand. "You have a studio?"

"And why shouldn't I?" Damian arched his eyebrow.

"I thought after graduate, you totally took over your father business." She crossed her arm.

"Doesn't mean I can't DO what I like." His voice grew deeper.

Raven pretend she didn't hear that rise from her chair as she put the mug into the sink near the kitchen bar.

"Alright, time to do measurement." She turn around and almost collide with Damian who were behind her. She jolted as he hold her arm. "Uhh.."

"Careful where you're spinning, Roth." He smiled.


	7. Do you remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember the kiss we had before? 😘

"Arms up." Raven ordered him as they at the middle of his office next to his desk. 

Damian looked at her with teasing smile. "Isn't it better if I just undress to make it more easier?"

Raven sighed as she pull his arm up then she take the measurement ribbon on her neck and assembled it's length on his arm, her mouth mumbled the number displayed on the ribbon that mark by it's colored tip then she jot down the note book.

Then she take another arm up and measure it, the length, the width and the circumference of the size preferred.

She continue to measure as she whip her measuring tape around his chest, his waist, his hip. 

Damian just stare beneath his lashes which almost makes her uncomfortable and hard to remember the number that has been mark on that tape. 

As she measuring the his leg when she kneel, " You look lovely down there." He teased.

Raven then look at him straight in the eyes, "I did warn you about the needles right?" 

"I'm not afraid of anything." 

Raven irritated and simply pull the pin from the pin cushion nearby, jab at his thigh. 

"Ouch!" Damian jolted then he looked at her who is busying jolted notes. " You did that on purpose!" 

"Hush now. I'm trying to measure the length of your coat." She put the measuring tape at his shoulder then guide it across his blazer's end.

Damian narrowed his eyes as she continue to measure his back side. As if he remembered something, he hummed. "I remember..."

"Remember?" As Raven jot down the number of his back side measurement on the note book which she placed it now on the his desk behind him.

"Last time you measure me, it turn out into something pleasant." His lips curled. 

"Pleasant?" Raven half heartedly repeat his word as she write the notes.

"Do you remember?" 

Suddenly heat start to rushed to her cheek. That time, when they were measuring, it was fuzzy but she know, something is happening. Something...intimate.

Raven take her breath, almost shaking, she turn around towards him where his back still facing her. She let out the answer with is untrue. "N-no."

"Liar."

Damian's cold voice gives chill to her spine. It happens so fast. Next time she knew, Damian were pinning her at his desk with both of his hand caging her hips. His face were close to the point Raven could smell his hair gel and alluring wood musk cologne.

Raven could see more detail of his emerald green eyes and his thick lashes. Her heart rather fluttering than beating. The only way she could calm it down is not to stare at him but somehow, Damian manage to block all possibilities as he lean closer.

"Then..." 

Raven's eyes are now meet with his.

"I need to remind you." He whispers. 

Raven gasped as she heard it. 

Damian's hand on the side slowly went up and caress her cheek.

Raven's tense shoulder started to relax as his thumb softly brush on her cheek bones. As if it calm her down, her hands slowly placed on his wrist as she bit her lips. 

Damian smirk as he seen her shy reaction and slowly clasp his lips with hers. As if her lips tasted like sweet delicacy, he lick her bottom lip, turn his head to another way and taste it more as he crashing his lips on hers.

Raven almost lost her breath as he kiss her. His touch from her cheeks moved to her shoulder then to her backside. Both of them were intoxicated with each other response and tease. 

Raven let out her sigh as his hand brushed her ribcage and Damian growled as she bit his bottom lip. 

Both of them pulled each other as they sucking oxygen into their lungs and stare at themselves as they try to process about what happen just now.

Raven's hand were now on his shirt while Damian's are on her hips.

"I..."

"Do you remember?" He smiled.

Raven taking her breath then bit her lips. "Umm...."

"If you say no again, i will do it to the point you will memorise every single thing." He stared down.

"I get it, I get it." Raven huffed as her face become redder. "We did ki- no, make out." As she tug her hair behinds her ear. 

He smiled as his hand rested on her waist. God, he missed that lips, that look for three years. 

Raven's eyes study him, his sharp angular jaws, his long and sharp nose, those gorgeous olive skin and his mesmerizing green emerald eyes under those heart-throb lashes that makes her heart yearn for him, touch him as she express it on that little book. 

Since it's been three years her book are in his hands, she could say that he has learn all her desire for HIM.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whisper.

"Tell you what?" 

"That you like me?"

Like him? She is adoring him. Fantasizing him from a far, hoping that after their kiss during their measurement for final year project end up being a sweet, sweet couple until...

A paparazzi coming on her way back home asking question.

Raven closed her eyes and shook her head. 

Damian confused. " You didn't like me?" His voice a little strain as he saw her reaction.

"I..." Her voice become shaky.

"Rachel?" 

"The reason I'm don't contact you anymore is because I... I don't think I could be up to your standards. I mean, ever since I know you, as Rook then as Damian Wayne. What sort of loser like me would be your..." 

Damian cut her words as he kissed her. Stealing her breath again and again until she gasped.

"That is not the answer I want. Do you like me?" He whisper as his lips hovering on hers.

"I..." Her eyes on his lip then on his eyes. "I love you."

"I yearn for you." He rest his forehead on her's as he stare at her gorgeous violet eyes. "All that 3 damn years, I yearn for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually there's smut after this chapter but it's written by lemon queen xaphrin , you can check it at her tumblr thoo for that one shot 😁😁😁  
> https://xaphrin.tumblr.com/post/189956299511/chromium7sky-asked-for-some-smut-for-her-fic-the


	8. Forgetting something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Jon manage to appear lol, looks like they got some date night 👀

It's been a while Jon haven't seen his best friend since he's working at daily planet at metropolis. He did send message with him but he seem so busy.

Then what puzzled him is Damian in a sudden asked him how to woo a girl. Woo? Who the hell use that word in this era? Jon chuckled. Ohh, Damian has found a girl! 

It's lunch time and he already told to his superior that he's going back early. He use this free time to pay a visit to Damian for a talk. 'Oh, What a good friend he is.' He compliment himself.

As he walk into the building, he walk towards the receptionist. "Hi, Is Mr Wayne in his office?" 

"Mr. Wayne currently having meeting but I think it would be over soon." The receptionist answered him.

"Oh? It's okay, I'll just go up there and wait for him." Jon smiled as he went to the elevator. 

"But sir... He-" before the receptionist finish her words Jon has already step into the elevator. He press the button that lead to the top floor, to Damian's office.

\-------  
Raven were tidy up the sample of colors including her tools on wooden desk. She straight up her blouse and jacket, try not to look obvious including her braid. 

As she's busying herself, Damian with shirts without his blazer stood behind her and kiss her nape which makes she gasped.

"Damian..." She eyed on him as his hand rested on her waist, facing her.

"What?" He smirked. "Don't tell me you want another?"

Heat start to creep on her cheeks as she remember what happen before. She looked away and nervously tug her loosen hair behind her ear. "Well, I should probably going." 

"Ah..." Damian smiled then caress her cheek. He gives is a quick kiss on it then her lips. "Don't get lost, alright?" He teasing her.

Raven blushed then realise his word, she puffed her cheeks. " I'm not a kid, Wayne."

Damian scoffed. " I know." Then he kissed her forehead.

Raven take one last look at him then she walked out from his office.

As she walked out, Damian sighed, feeling full and stupidly happy humming towards his desk to continue his As he looked at the file beside his computer, he saw something.

Her necklace. Must be she forget about it. Damian close his eyes and smiled. "Guess I have to see her again."  
\---  
Raven walked down the alley toward the elevator then she suddenly stop. She realise Her neck felt lighter than before, so she put her hand where it used to be.

Her necklace wasn't with her. She begin to panic and tried to find it in her tool bag.

"Who knows it was so good that you tend to forgot your necklace?"

Raven turn around as she heard a voice.

Damian smirked as he stood behind her with her necklace in his hand.

Raven sighed in relief then walk towards him. " I thought I've lost it." She bit her lips.

"Come here. Let me put it on you."Damian beckon her to come closer. She followed.

As Raven stand closer to him, Damian open the lock of the necklace and put it around her neck.

"Thank you." Raven sheepishly gratitude as her cheek stained with rosy tint.

"Don't I have a reward?" 

"Reward?" She absent minded repeat his word.

"For returning your necklace?" He got closer. 

Raven bit her lips as she thinking. 

Damian smiled as his hand touched her waist bringing them closer.

Raven slowly reached his face with her hands and chastely brushes her lips with his. "Dinner."

"Oh?" 

"After I finished your suit, we'll have dinner at my place." She wet her lips.

Damian stared at her then give a quick peck on her lips. " Deal." 

\----  
He can't believe what his saw. Jon was at hidden corner besides the elevator. He witness his grumpy best friend just having a moment with a girl! 

Last time he remember when Dami talk about girl is when they were in the same dorm at university. He said that, he might not see her again as soon as he went to the Middle East.

Jon did advice him to find the girl, ask her out , let her know his feeling at least before it's too late but the last thing remember as he send Dami to airport, Dami has her notebook at the lecture hall. He looks solemn though he tries to deny it.

After he got accepted into Daily Planet, a place where both his parents used to work, he started to keep in touch with Wayne Enterprise community project by constantly interview Damian which always end up with no comment whenever he tried to ask about finding new girl.

On a certain occassion, he's in fashion section as he cover one of his colleague who went on maternal leave. 

Jon protest at first because it's not his in his 'field' to write fashion inspire but editor said it's for his experience. Jon of course has to accept it to broaden his style in writing. 

At some point he has been invited to a fashion competition to write an article about the latest issue about how fashion inspired by innovation based on common problem. 

Lenore collection clothline gained his interest as it involved with winter season apparels. Coincidence, the collection has gaining favors from the judges and won the award and Jon were eager to write about it.By that time, He meet the mysterious designer, Raven, as she collaborate with a newly establish company, AMZ.

Shortly after he wrote about the winning winter apparel collection, Damian contact him about the article.

"Hey, Dami! Haven't heard you since I've interview about Wayne's community project! How are you?" Jon excited as he answer his call.

"Miserable as always." 

"About being in middle east?"

"About mother always asking who's the one drawing me on the notebook." Jon can hear Dami's heavy sigh.

"You should be lucky to have secret admirer who has same talent as yours."

"There's a sketch of me, nude on the page."

"... Well, she tried." Jon tried to hold his laughed.

"Anyway, since I'm reading your article about the winner for Fashion award, do you have any information about Raven?"

"As far as I know, she has associate with the company called AMZ." As Jon read his interview before.

"A newly operated company." 

"Yeah." As Jon skimming the article. " You are interested in the clothing apparel design right? Perhaps thought for a collab?" His voice slightly higher as he excited.

"It's for the refugee and besides, it's someone from the same class with me."

"Let me guess, fashion drawing?"

It was along pause but Damian make a "hm" confirmation noise.

"Was it that girl?"

Another silent on the phone.

"I knew it!!!" Jon shouted.

"You're not helping, Jon." Damian grumbled.  
"And I fucking hate you." 

Jon making sound of victory as he figured out Damian's mysterious girl during their study time.

"Don't EVER tell Maya and Colin about this." Damian give a fair warning.

"I don't know, maybe it'll spill accidentally." Jon teasing him.

"I swear I --" the line cut off. Jon looked at the screen then shrugged.

Now, he has seen the girl and he recognise her. Rachel Roth, The head of AMZ company also speculated to be the mysterious rising star designer, Raven.


	9. As Jon says, "The talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finally meet his best pal and so, the talk begin 🙈 plus, raven start to design Damian's suit?

A sudden knock echoing his room. Damian looked at the door. "Come in."

Jon's head suddenly popped up as soon as the door open. 

"Oh, it you." Damian said it in bore tone then continue to concentrate with his work on the computer. "Have a seat." 

"Is that how you greet your best friend who came all the way from Metropolis?"

"Well, I didn't ask you to come visit me." Damian sneered at him. 

"Hah, typical Damian." Jon chuckled. "Guess you haven't change a bit."

"If I would then it must be apocalypse then?" Damian sarcastically remark on that statement.

"Who knows..." Jon shrugged. "I saw you on talk show with Jimmy. You said you were in charge with Wayne's annual 50th gala." 

"Yeah. As soon as I'm back from Middle East, Father seems to dump responsible on me one by one." As Damian type on his keyboard.

"So, have you met her?"

"Met who?" 

"That girl." 

Damian again leaned on his executive chair narrowed his eyes at Jon who has silly grin on his face. "And why are you asking?" 

"I saw both of you kissing."

That answer instant makes Damian choke on his breath and almost back flip from his chair, however, slowly he steadily his composure, clearing his throat. What answer should he give? Should he lie about it? " No you don't."

"Dang it, Dami. Why you have to be secretive about her?" Jon shooked his head. He's kinda disappointed with his best friend. 

"And you gonna spread to the media about US?" Damian raised his eyebrow.

"Oh my God, It IS her!" Jon snapped his finger as he caught the reference.

Damian muttered cursed word in different language but Jon swear it was in Arabic as he heard it. 

"So, is there any one knows about it? Other than me?"  
Jon crossed his arm and tilt his head as he celebrate his victory in digging his best friend's secret.

"Tell me which one you prefer to die, instantly or slowly?" Damian grumbled. 

Jon seems doesn't mind about the threat, he knew Damian wasn't serious about it. "Sure... just after you tell the truth about Ms Rachel Roth."

"And you knew her name too." Damian lips are in tight line.

"I did told you I have interview her during the successful of Lenore collection by Raven?" Jon adjust his spectacle. 

Damian raise his eyebrow in response to his question.

"In fact that, Rachel Roth and Raven are the same person." Jon presented his theory about the head of AMZ company.

"Oh." 

"See the connection? I suspect that she -"

"I knew she's Raven from the start." Damian huffed as he crossed his arm.

"Wait, you knew?" 

"From her sketch book." He spoken in monotone.

"Oh..oh!" As Jon remember something. "Your nude drawing!" 

Damian wanted to hide his face as he heard that. Fuck. "Damn it, Jon. Quiet down!" Damian glared at him.

"I bet your sibling might be interested with ZEE sketch book." Jon make air quotation as he said 'sketch book'.

"I will murder them and you If anyone knows about it." Damian popped his knuckle then continue on typing his report.

"By the way, can't wait for the Wayne's Gala though." Jon smiled. "I try my best to do some coverage on it. Perhaps let other people know about the community service by Wayne Enterprise and Leviathan Industries collaboration." 

"They were happy."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jon try to understand Damian's word.

"Them. They were happy as soon we bought clothes from Lenore collection." Damian rest his back on lumbar support of his chair. "It's cheap, quality and suitable for the weather." 

As he remember the face of refugees getting their winter clothes as soon as he purchase in large quantity and distribute among them for incoming winter season.

"Ah, that. Quite impressive product no?" Jon rest his hands on his chin as he remember the Lenore collection. "How about yours, Dami? The Rook signature?" 

Damian seems to be in the zone as Jon said about his fashion brand, 'The Rook.' "I might try to enter market in US as soon as I reveal my collection during Gala."

"But that means, Raven's Collection would..."

"And Collab with Raven."

"Oh?I smell scandalous." 

Damian clicked his tongue as he annoyed and return doing his work. "Make yourself at home. There's kitchen at the corner if you're hungry." As he buried his face to the computer screen.

"Gladly."  
\--------------

Raven were staring at the monitor after she's back from his office. Her mind start to wonder far away after they were having a talk, measurement session, confession, kisses and intimacy. 

Everything happen all at once. She sighed and rest her chin on her hand propped at her chair handle, is this what she wants? 

She sighed then cover her face with her hand. This is not how it goes. 

Her eyes caught up with with her notebook that she use to write his measurement on the table along with her sample colors and her tools.

She straighten her back and grab it, flip it open. As she streaming the pages, she found the page which has numbers to be presumed Damian's measuring.

Pulling some paper from the tray near her desk and pencil from her stationary compartment she started to sketches her ideas on how Damian's suit would be.

Still can't help for NOT to think about what happen in his office which makes her keep chanting, 'think professional, Rachel' several times.

On the paper there's at least three type design she came on for suit. First is inspired with ballroom tuxedo with the touch according to the Gala's theme, Black and Gold.

Second are inspired by their final project, east oriented suit, with the touch of sharp and dangerous angle on shoulder and golden crest rope to add majestic on the suit. 

Third are fusion between the western, east and middle east. She tried to remember the sketches from the book where Damian point out before the deal or all of these nonsense things happen. A suit that has open neck like eastern culture, embroidery like middle eastern on the neck border in tuxedo cut.

All she have to is choose which one match with Gala's theme or perhaps let Damian see the sketches?

Wait. Let Damian see the sketches?


	10. The video call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A review critic about sketch and of course, video call flirtation 😉

It was night and Raven is stuck between calling him or not to call him. She seems nervous as she paced around her living room while looking at her phone with Damian's number (which have been saved recently.)

She then slump herself at her cream colored couch in the middle of the room. "Come on, Rachel. Both of you have confess and DONE IT. Why are you still embarrassed to call him?" She muttered herself.

Sighed as she slowly rise and place her feet on the floor. Her finger press call on the cellphone screen. Quickly, she put it on speaker.

Before it rang two time, Damian's voice already at the other speaker. "Miss me already?" He teased her.

Like a spark ignite the matches, her face tinted rosy color as she chew on her bottom lip. "No. I wanted to show you the sketch design."

"So you don't miss me?" His voice sound like a bit disappointment which made her irritated.

"Don't make me choke you when we meet again." She grind her teeth.

"Didn't know you were into that kink. Maybe we should try that next time." He chuckled and hell, that makes her more flustered. 

"No. No choking." 

"Oh? You prefer something else?"

She bit her lips. It's getting complicated to talk to him after that morning. " I'll video call you to show the sketch."

"Wait, wait."

"Uh?" She make sound in her throat as she puzzled.

"I'll call you." And he end the line. 

Her eyebrow furrowed as she looked at the screen. "He call?" Then her phone ringing showing video call icon. O dear.

Breath in and out, she tidy up her hair and her long pyjamas dress before she click open.

The video screen shows darkness then there's light on and someone pick up the phone. " Hello, my love."

Raven shocked to the point she drop her phone."Oh ,god." Her face were red from her ears to her neck. What did she saw that made she drop her phone?

"You know, it's rude to drop the phone while video chatting." His voice on the speaker.

"Sorry, sorry. Butter finger." Raven pick up the phone as she look at the screen and now she knows why, he's SHIRTLESS and practically LIE ON HIS BED while video calling her.

"Are you okay? You look feverish." Damian narrowed his eyes as he try to focus on the screen.

"I was, I was working out just now." She makes excuse for her flustered condition. "As I said before, I AM a healthy concious person." She huffed.

"Sooner or later you don't have to when you're with me." He smirked as he put his other hand beneath his head.

Raven press her lips. That is such a SEXY pose. She clear her throat. "Are you doing on purpose?" 

"What purpose?"

"Flexing your arm? Showing your ..." He eyes travel to his body. "Your..torso." she closed her eyes try to contain her embarrassment, her hidden desire. 

"I AM trying to be comfortable while chatting with you." He smirked. 

"Too comfy." 

He chuckled. "See what you like, Rachel?" He raised his eyebrow. 

"Pillow."

"Pillow?"

"That's a nice comfy pillow."

"You rather choose pillow over me?" He arched his eyebrow. "I don't this pillow can give you pleasure that I do." 

Raven swallowed.

"Like this morning." He whispers.

She sighed as heat start to creep on her cheeks. She can't even stare directly at him even though their were just video calling.

As she look at her sketch book she takes it. " Enough beating around the bush, we need to focus on this subject." She put her handphone on tripod stand.

"Alright then..." He sit up from his bed as he put his phone on table or something while the screen shows of his body half naked with black cotton pants as he stared on the screen." What do you got?" As he rest his hand on his chin, judging the design.

"We start with this..." Raven shows him the first sketch. 

"Too mundane. Next!!" He wave his hand as a gesture for her to turn the pages.

"Okay...how about this one?" She shows the second sketch.

"We've already done this design." Damian stared intensely at the screen. " I guess, after we've DONE IT, it really lit up your memory." He smiled. 

"I need your decision, Damian." Raven with red tinted cheeks holding the sketch book.

"Need a fresh of breath air design like what Mr William said. Next!!" He waved his hand again.

Raven sighed then she shows the third one. Damian then look closer on the screen. 

"This is. This is."

Raven brace herself to accept his criticism .

"Well done."

Raven jolt as she heard it. "Uh...well done?"

"I can see the rich culture in this. Wait...is that middle east pattern I see?"

"Yeah. I thought it would look classy and a bit exclusive." Then suddenly Raven realise there's a tint of red on his ears. " Uh, Damian?"

"Are you trying to court me?"

"What?"

"Because if you do, I will go to your house right now."

"Wh-what?" Raven getting more flustered. What is happening? All she does is she shown her third sketch to Damian about his suit but why he's suddenly become like this? 

He chuckled as he saw her reaction. "I was kidding but seriously..." As he stared at her. " I will propose at Gala if I could." 

Raven swallowed her breath. What?

"If you would agree." He chuckled.

Raven sighed as she tug her hair behind her ear. Three years is a huge gap between them and yet, after that three years, her muse who had known that he's her subject in that little purple notebook shown advance to her. Which. Is. Either it's Coincidence or something else.

"How I would agree if I still have my own company to focus and run?"

"We'll collaborate. Rook & Raven collection." He smiled as he gestured his hands. " Like the ol' days before."

"Ahh..." She rest her sketch book on her chin as she remember when they creating their outfit for presentation and those MAKE OUT scene.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Raven tighten her grip on her sketchbook. " It's just. You're, suddenly, into me."

"Oh?"

"It's weird. But I feel, happy. Some sort." 

"Some sort?"

"Uh..it's like too good to be true. Still I have this doubt feeling." She bit her lips.

"So you going to chicken out from this?" Damian raised his eyebrow and his voice seems a bit strained.

"What do you mean chicken out? I mean, both of us want it, and we've...done it. Soo..." She looked at the other way as her hand touched her red jewel necklace. 

"Do You need some time to think?" Damian suggested to her.

"Do you?" She looked at him.

"You. I want your decision." He stared at her as he crossed his arm.

"If.." She wet her lips. " If Rook and Raven Collection are success perhaps..."

"Perhaps?"

"Perhaps both us could go to another level." 

"Like engagement?"

"Well, maybe."

"Maybe is not confirmation, Rachel." As Damian getting nearer to the screen.

Raven shrug it off. " Maybe yes." Her face soften as her hand cover her smile.

"Shit. I miss you already." Damian ruffed his hair as he sighed then he looked at the screen. "It's getting late. About sketches, proceed with sketch number 3." 

"Yes, your highness." Raven said sarcastically.

"You will worship me like a king later." Damian cross his arm with smug on his face.

"Pshh, Yeah, right." Raven rolled her eyes. "I'll make you kneel before me, before that happens." 

"I remember it vividly." He lips curled as he stare at her with those dangerous aura. " Perhaps I'll do it again. I AM your king after all." 

Raven puffed her blushed cheeks, following by Damian's soft laugh as he sees her reaction. " Are we done yet?" 

"Seeing you getting flustered really makes my night." Then he whispers as he comes closer to the camera. " And I hope we meet again in our sweet dreams." 

Raven bit her lips as she heard it. Damn, he really knows how to make her heart melt like butter. 

"Well, good night, then. Have a sweet dreams." 

Damian smiled. He kissed his finger then put on the screen. "Have a Sweet dreams of me."

Raven almost died as she seen that.


	11. Another designer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another designer came to town and finally, a reunion with Karen 😆

2 weeks. It's been two weeks since the last video call. Raven have been pouring her attention on working the suit that she has planned for Damian Wayne to wear for the Gala. 

She had done the cutting, the sewing and all, and what's left is doing the embroidery. She chosen the gold thread selectively which give the vivid glow and bring out the majestic value to the wearer. 

The embroidery are complete within 95% thanks to a specified sewing machine which she bought with the price money she won before during the her first fashion competition. It helps alot.

The date of Gala approaching like crawling on the thread of time and for the final touch, she combined all the pieces into a handsome looking suit. 

As she put the wardrobe on the mannequin, she took a step back and see it as a whole picture. With her both hands, she makes the photograph gesture to capture the feels of how Damian would look like if he wears them.

Contemplating and satisfied she felt after she iron the suit and store in special cover suit. She looked at the calendar and looks like she has extra two weeks before Gala.

Speaking of Gala, she wondered what would the dress look like since it was Damian who made for her? Would it be shoulder bare? Would it be one piece dress? Raven rubbed her chin as she wonder then she noticed herself on standing mirror. Slowly she spin to the left then to right as she look her body shape contour. If she was designing her own dress she probably went with thick fabric drape style. Simple, elegant and exclusive.

Her eyes glanced at the clock that's shows 10.30pm. 

Wait.

She blink her eyes. How come she didn't thought of it. What would his design for herself? She did shown her sketches to Damian but won't he shown his? Curious, curious.

Raven imagine what if she asked, Damian would probably say, ' you don't trust me? Tsk tsk.' Raven sighed as her hand run down her face thinking about that. "Maybe I'll try to ask tomorrow."

Suddenly, a bleep sound indicate a message comes in. Raven blink then looked at her phone screen. 

"Girl, You busy today?" 

\- Karen

It's been a while. Raven smiled then diligently answered the question. 

"Not quite. Just finished designing a suit. What's up?"

She hit send. 

Then came up another message on her inbox.

"We got party tomorrow at Viva La coast at Riverside. Wanna come?" 

Raven narrowed her eyes then humming. Should she go or not? Perhaps she need a time off after that intense week. A little entertainment doesn't hurt. 

"Sure. You pick me up?"

" For course, sis. 😘 See you at 8pm, tomorrow."

"On it.👌" 

Raven smiled then landed on her bed. As she let out her relief sigh she put her phone at table nearby. 

As she sleep, she dreamt of something pleasant. She's at fountain garden where surrounded by fragrance flowers and palm-like trees. 

She notice her dress has gold accent along with silky texture clothes. Slowly her hands touched the dress she wear, felt it's smooth surface. 

Her heart stop as she felt a hand holding her waist. Slowly she turn her head over her shoulder and -

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP 

Her eyes wide open as soon as she heard her phone alarm. She blink once then twice, trying to process her thoughts. When a sprinkle of dream remembrance filled in her her head, her cheeks start to blushed. Her hand quickly grab her pillow beside her and buried her face beneath it. 

"O dear, don't tell me it's him that I'm dreaming about last night." She let out her sighed. She had fallen for him. 

A message bleep chiming in her phone makes her peek under the pillow and quickly she reached for her phone.

A message from him.

'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG' Raven's heart start racing. "Wh-Wha...H-How...." She tried to question reality, how on earth he's messaging her. Right now?

"You're awake?"

Raven bit her bottom lips as she look at her phone screen. Her finger diligently working on touch screen pad. 

"Just awake. Can't sleep?"

She hit send button. Then for a few second she received his reply.

"I just had dream about you...  
You look beautiful."

A dream? She blinked. Then another message comes in.

"Still busy working on the suit?" 

Raven biting her lips to keep it as a secret but it's almost 25th like in 5 days away, so....why not? Her finger tapping the keyword on screen replying him.

"Actually I've finish the suit."

She replied. Another thought hit her and she quickly tapped it on the phone.

"I did promise making for dinner right? Maybe tomorrow?" 

Again she send the text.

Interval in 2-3 second, her phone bleep it back.

"That would be great. I'll bring something as surprise."

Surprise? Raven mind start racing, mostly to that forbidden thoughts. What kind of surprise? She bit her lips and start typing.

"Well uh, I hope it's not a refrigerator you're bringing." 

She shaked off those thought and try keep the conversation as innocent as possible.

"No. It's not. It's something, you probably would like it. 😏" 

Raven looked at the emoji face he send. Did he send an emoji? Damian Wayne doesn't use emoji while texting or emailing.

"Well, alright then. See you tomorrow?"

She hit the send button.

Then a message came in. 

"Can't wait to see you.♥️"

Raven flopped to her bed and her face now are red tinted. What is this? Why is this feeling so intense? She closed her eyes retracing her memory between them. Those bickering and end up with hot make out along intimate session in his office. 

"I guess we should discuss about this terms of relationship." She talked in her pillow. 

\---------------

She has complete all the order that has been request by some local boutique and some are from online website. She's quite amazed with things that happens after the talk show incident where Damian said about Raven going to Wayne Gala this week.

People start to shift their attention to her especially her design clothes. Does Damian intend to promote her? She rubbed her chin then sudden, Mona, her assistant knock her door.

"Come in." 

Mona peek behind the door, she smiled and slowly walk to her boss. " You have received a gift!" The assistant handled to her a parcel. 

"A gift?" Raven whisper under her breath. Could it be Damian? Her eyebrows furrowed. She took out knife letter and slowly cut , unwrapped the parcel and she saw an apparel, black with velvet felt. There is the tag at the collar says Draco. 

Her eyes widen. Draco? You mean Melchior Draco?

"Who is it? Your lover?" Mona feeling excited.

"No. This is from my competitor." Raven cover the box and push it away. Her head suddenly filled with painful memories about her and Melchior encounter. The way he flirt her before her first joining competition, the betrayal, and stolen her design to built his empire. 

Her heart boiled with anger which in result she crumpled her paper nearby which made Mona a bit fall back by her intimidation. 

"I'm sorry about that, Miss." Mona bow her head quickly apologize for not realise what is going on. 

Raven snapped back from those memory and quickly look at the paper . " Oh!" She's surprise and quickly she try to straighten up the paper she crumbled. " No, no, it's okay, Mona. It's nothing." She smiled. " You can go now." 

" Ah, alright then." She nod and walked to the door and-

" By the way, boss, there's a caller said he's from metropolis daily planet wanted to interview you about being guest at the gala." Mona turned to her as she spite out another appointment.

" Well, set it tomorrow then." Raven tidy up her table and throw the parcel to the bin nearby.

"Uh, you threw that?" Mona pointed at the parcel inside the dustbin. 

"You want it?"

"Ummm...it looks beautiful." Her assistant fidgeting. 

Raven smiled and took the parcel. She dust a bit. "Take it and wear where I don't see it. Or else I end up burn them with hellfire." Raven eyes shown deep hatred and anger. 

"Ok boss." She smiled, quickly snatched the parcel and run to the exit.

As she was alone in her office, she slump in her chair and sigh heavily. "I guess he's also in town too." Her finger tapping on her table creating random melodies. 

\------- 

Its 7.55pm, Raven now waiti g for Karen to pick her up as she lingers in her living room. She's wearing a one piece black dress decorated with golden and black labuci make it more fabulous looks. 

She look at her phone to kill her waiting time until she stumbled on a post by E fashion news.

"Top trending designer DRACO are in town for launching their latest collection 'BLAK MAJIK' "

As raven read the article, she felt upset as she remember Melchior stole her ideas in doing a line fashion about magic before she presented the ideas at her first fashion show competition.

As she read the article, the sound of the car honking makes her jolt and quickly look at the window. It seems Karen has reached at her apartment block, quickly she goes out and greet Karen who parked at the entrance. 

*********

"I heard that bastard Melchior are in town." Karen slowly stirred her cocktail as her and Raven where sitting on a table outside of the Viva La Coast restaurant. 

"Yeah, I did read the article about it." said Raven as she drink her pina colada. " So, who are we waiting for again?" 

"I forgot to tell you, Kory won't be able to join us. She has to come with her boyfriend meet with his family at Wayne Mansion." 

"Wayne Mansion?" Raven's eyes jump out. Wayne, wasn't Damian last name is Wayne too?

" Yeah, but she's dating with Wayne's older adopted son, Richard Grayson. A high profile detective , probably will be promoted as soon. " Karen updating the status of their friend. 

"I see." Raven looked at her drink. It's been a long time she hasn't talk to Kori because of her business setting up her small company.

"How about you then? You and Mal?" Raven raised her eyebrows. 

"Well we've been planning for a wedding maybe in next year. " Karen smiled. 

"Wait, I thought you're still in doctorate?" Raven eyes wide open as she remember Karen used to be a student in mechanical and atomic engineering. 

"Will be graduated in two months." Karen smiled widely as she let out the fantastic news. 

Raven goes all tears as she heard the good news. "Oh my god, Karen! I'm so happy!" She tried to hug Karen across the table.

Karen laughed with Raven's sudden behaviour. "That's why we celebrate it!" 

"We should buy a cake. Wait, I know! Waiter!" Raven call up the waiter to get some dessert as celebration.

"And..."

Raven turns her head to Karen. 

"I wanted you to design our wedding dress and suits." Karen faces flushes as she speak her request. " I really, really adore your work , Rachel. I wanted you to design it." 

"Damn it , Karen. You make me all teary." Raven wiped her tears as she smiled sheepishly. " Of course I will."

"Karen, do you know anything about the youngest Wayne?"

"You mean Damian Wayne?" 

"Yeah."

"I heard that he just back from middle east after doing charity project between the Wayne Enterprise and Leviathan Industries."

"I think everyone knows about that, Karen." Raven smiled as she drink up. 

"I am very speculate that both of you have met." Karen with her mischievous smile now painted on her lips. " Is that the same guy who become your muse in your long lost sketch book?" 

Raven clutches her hand on her drink, almost breaking it but she keep with her calm face. " I don't think so." She tried to denied it following with Karen's giggle. 

"Plus, when he said there will be Raven in Wayne's Gala, I was like 'Raven?!' to the tv screen and I swear there's something going on between both of you." Karen crossed her armed with one eyebrow raised as she looked as Raven like she's a suspect.

"Well..." Raven averted her sight to the table and nervously tug her hair behind her ears. " There is."

BAM! 

Raven jolted as Karen slammed the table with her drink. "TELL ME." 

Raven swallowed her saliva as she seen Karen being over eager. She sighed as she adjust her seating, leaning towards the table.  
"It start with that day, the day when he show up out of nowhere with that deal." Raven start to spilled what happen recently.


	12. Interview with Mr. Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Jon meet the mysterious girl and spilling tea with her 😈

Raven finally reached her home after outing and small reunion with Karen. She remove her heels awkwardly as she yawned. It was a long night. 

She tell Karen everything about what happen between her and Damian and of course minus the intimacy in his office.

-flash back-  
Karen land her chin on her palm propped on the table as she listen to Raven's story. "You know, this is an interesting story though but did he knew about Melchior?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. " Why would I mention that jerk? Besides me and Damian are still haven't declare about our relationship, I mean, he does flirt me back. Not to mention we did kiss..." Raven stop at the kissing part. 

"Men can be complicated sometimes." She sighed as she take a bite from the cake she ordered. 

"Couldn't agree more since I'm about to marry one." Karen wiggle her fingers that had betrothed ring on it.

Both designer and ex model giggled. 

"I...I just hope Damian is serious about it. I'm quite invested my feeling for him." Raven chewed her lips. 

"I hope so, Rachel. I hope he does." Karen smiled. 

\- end flashback-

Raven sighed on her bed after she change her clothes into night gown. "Gotta get some sleep because I'm going to meet him tomorrow. Should I ask again about us?" 

Raven's mind wander about the golden question, her eyes start to droop as the cold night beckons her to the land of morpheus.

\--------

Damian watched the E! Entertainment as he tidy up his studio to catch up any news on fashion industry then the anchorman, Josh Dirkmann said about a known designer from Europe came to town known as Melchior Draco. 

"Melchior?" Damian arched his brows. Another designer in town? Maybe there's an event? And as soon as the reporter had some short interview with the silver hair gentlemen with black suit. 

"So what makes you come to Gotham?" The reporter pointed the mic towards the designer. 

"Well, a big company invited me to launched both of our collaboration and they said Gotham fit the aesthetic." He answered as he tug his silver hair behind his ears which earn a sneer from Damian as he watch the interview. 

"Do you know Raven the designer?"

" Oh, yes. We did compete each other in Paris Fashion Show. She won first while I won second. It was a tough decision for the judges. Just so you know, between you and me, we kinda close during that time." Melchior slip out some interesting info towards the reporter. 

The reporter almost gasped and demand for more answer but Melchior quickly waved away and walked towards the hotel lobby. 

Damian quickly grab the remote control and closed the show.

" What do you mean close each other?" Both of his eyebrows knitted together. He closed his eyes and throw the remote at the couch. "It doesn't matter." 

\-------  
Raven now in mess. The phone call came in nonstop just because of a statement when Melchior mention that both of them were close and the paparazzi possible sniffing out a scandal. 

She sighed and landed her head on her desk. A hard knocking landed on her door makes her jolted. " Come in." As she turn her head towards the door. 

Mona came in a hurry with an apologetic face. " Miss Rachel, I forgot to inform you that there will be a journalist came for your gala interview today. I'm really really sorry." Mona bow her head. 

Raven stare blankly at Mona while her internal having conflict. 'First it's was Melchior statement and now interview? What...what should I do?' 

Her palm start to sweat but quickly she fist up her hand. " When will be the journalist comes?"

The assistant girl check through her tablet. " In two hours." 

"Who from where?"

"Jonathan Kent from Daily Planet, ma'am."

"Oh?" The same journalist who interview her winning success in fashion show. " Well, make sure escort him to my office and prepare our boarding room. Easier to execute it in there." Raven gives a stern order. 

Mona nodded her head vigorously then quickly exit her room.

\------------

She straighten her back as she heard a knock. She breath in. "Come in."

"Ms. Rachel!"

"Mona."

"A journalist came to meet you for Wayne's Gala interview." She gesture her hands towards a young man with curly hair and those prominent square glasses. "Mr. Jonathan Kent."

"Ah, Jonathan. Hi! It's been a while." Raven stretch her hand towards him. 

Jon adjust his specs then handshake with her. "Thank you for letting me interview again , Ms. Roth." His face display his friendliness towards her. 

Mona bowed her heads and quickly went out of her office. "How about we bring this interview to boarding room? More comfy?" Raven suggest about changing place.

"Yeah, you're right." Jon nodded. 

Raven stood up and escort Jon to the meeting room for more proper place to interview. 

She open the light switch and pull out a chair. " You can sit here." 

"Ah, right, thank you." Jon smiled sheepishly as he pull the leather chair and sit, opposite with the owner of AMZ company. 

" So, how long does this interview lasting?" Raven asked him as soon as she's in her seat and lean on the table with both of her hands propped on her chin.

"Well, not long, more or less 10 minutes." The journalist smile sheepishly. "Anyway..." He pull out his notebook, voice recording and a pen."Let us start with, how long you know Damian Wayne?"

"Well...since I was freshly involved in this industry, Mr Wayne offered me to promote myself at Gala." Raven calmly answer as she tried to cover Damian from being involve with fashion drawing class back in those days.

Jon then stopped the voice recording which made her jolted then adjust his specs. "You are the one who have the same class with him right?" 

Raven almost gasped but she quickly act nonchalant as she tried to deny it . "Are you try to dig something from me, Mr Kent?"

"Ah, yes. Such as wanted to know more about Dami's secret girl." He smiled.

Dami? Her eyebrow arched as she heard the name. Why in the world he would address Damian that way? "You must be mistaking. We were only in term of business." 

"Seriously? I thought you guys were serious." He's moping. "He did ask me about how to flirt a girl too. Man, he's really an emotional constipated." He laughed. "Besides, Dami said he haven't meet her in 3 years after he's graduated."

Raven with her eyes wide as she heard it from him. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL THAT?!" She quickly rised from the desk.

Jon jolted as he seen her reaction. " Ah, I guess that's why he keep a secret about his girl." Sweat drop start to rolled down on his forehead. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. Let me introduce myself again."

Jon straighten his back and stretch his hand. "Hi, I'm Jonathan Kent. Dami' s childhood friend and school mate, same goes with roommate at uni and currently, a journalist." He smiled.

Raven tried to process all the information at once and it takes a few moment. "So, you are Damian's close friend?" She point out with as she narrowed her eyes.

"That's right!" Jon's smile getting wider.

"Ah, hello." She slowly put her hands on him which Jon grab it and makes a several shake as he excited to met her.

"It's really pleasure to meet you by the way! For sure if Maya and Colin knew about you they will be screaming or teasing him saying Dami has finally grown up!" He laughed.

Raven sit on her chair with unsure feeling. First the confession, then his childhood friend meet her, and then what? A wedding? She press her lips into a thin line.

"You know, Dami is not that kind of guy when it comes to women. He always thought they were hyenas." Jon chuckled. 

"Hyenas?" Raven puzzled. "What's with hyenas?" 

"Ever since he lives in Gotham, he always seen his father been in and out with other women who prey for money. Still, poor him having lack of parent's love." Jon sighed.

That explain why he's being hard on anyone. Raven attentively listen to Jon's story. "You know, he has pets like a zoo at his house. From cow to snakes. I remember when I came, This Alfred the cat always sulking and threaten to scratch me." 

"An animal lover? That much?" Both of Raven's eyebrow jumpy as she heard it. She could imagine if Damian standing on the field, as birds will land on him, it either makes him look like Disney princess or a scarecrow.

"Most of them are animal rescue." Jon nodded.

"I see..." Then Raven suddenly remember something. "How did Damian took fashion drawing class by the way?"

"Actually we suggested to him. I mean seriously, you haven't seen his potrait and figure drawing, Those are amazing! He most likely to observe the surrounding and draw on his sketch book while on his free time."

Wait. Does that means Damian has a secret sketch book like her? Raven unconsciously put her hands on her lips. 

"Still, what makes you suspect it was me? I mean we haven't contact it for a while."

"Other than he told me that he haven't met her in three years, I've seen a drawing that looks just like you at his studio." Jon smiled. 

There it is.

Raven sighed and there's a slightly red tint on her ears. 

"Why you haven't contact him when he's in middle east?" Jon asked curious question.

"It was because when I know that he's Damian Wayne, I..I was screwed. I mean, Wayne as in Wayne Enterprise. The biggest contributor on east side. Me? I'm just, just an orphan girl who try to rise my own feet." 

"Oh?"

"My mother died when I was 14. I still don't know who were my father is and all I got is this necklace from my mother." She showed the necklace to Jon.

The young journalist seems to be fasinating with it's design. "I wonder where did your mother got this?" 

Raven sighed as she try to remember. " I'm not sure. All I remember that it's been in heritage for years." 

"I see." Jon rubbed his chin. "Well, Maybe you should hang up with us sometimes. I'm sure Colin and Maya would love to see you." He smiled. 

"The thing is, Jon. I'm still unclear about between us." Raven chewed her lips. 

"Ah nonsense, he really likes you. I can see from the way he look at you." 

"Is it? Wait, where did you saw him see me?" 

"I think it was two day before?"

Raven slap both of her cheeks. OH MY GOD, HE SAW BOTH OF US KISSING.

"And don't worry. I won't tell a soul, though, I've been warn by him and probably will be dig out by Colin and Maya." Jon widen his smile as sweat start to rolled down on his cheek."Dami has been my friend of more than a decade. I understand the way he express himself."

Raven nodded slowly. " Jon, a question."

"Yeah?"

"Since you are a journalist, do you know anything about Melchior?" Raven voice change to serious tone. 

"That Silver Blond guy?"

"Yeah." 

" I heard he's having collaboration with a big company. However, another speculation I heard that he choose Gotham because of its mysterious aesthetic."

"Well, uh, there's something I heard during interview. He claimed that we were close during the fashion show competition."  
Raven as stared at the desk. 

"Been wondering myself too. Are you close to him?" Jon's curious eyes start to lit.

"We do only for a while but the thing is he stole my design during that time which I never forgive myself for letting me get fooled by him." Raven sighed then she looked at Jon. "Wait. Don't tell me you're going to put this on paper?"

"Wait, I get it." Jon again propped his hand on his chin. "No wonder I've seen familiarity design between both of you. Plus you're having a hard time too." 

"Uh, Jon?" 

"I think I found something to investigate." Jon's mischievous smiles start to paint on his face. 

"Now you act like Damian." 

"Damian is more hardcore. I'm still on the average level." Jon beamed his happy face on her.

"Well, I think our interview stopped here. Besides, I need to cover some story from Me Wayne itself about the gala." 

"Dami?"

"Yep."

"So, nice to meet you, Ms. Rachel Roth. It's been a pleasure talking to you." 

"It's been a pleasure to spill tea with you." Raven smug. 

Jon blinked then put on his mischievous smile.

\-------

Somewhere in his office, Damian sneezed for no reason. " Is it me or is this office are getting colder?" He looked at the air ventilation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this damirae au ♥️ devil wears armani finally on Ao3!! 🥳🥳🥳🥳


End file.
